Midnight Shadows
by DragonMaster 3000
Summary: Having been turned into pokemorphs 3 young teenagers must find out what Team Rocket is up to before it's to late...suces means peace for everyone...faliure means the end of all humans forever.
1. Games in The Shadows

POKEMON  
SEA OF SILVER LIGHT  
  
Summary: Three Pokemorphs try to live life in a world where people see them as freaks  
  
" " = talking / / = pokemon talking = pokemorphs talking pokemon  
* * = thinking  
  
A.N.Janine can speak to pokemon, and In this story pokemon and animals live together, but animals aren`t as smart as pokemon.  
  
I will allow you to take my character's as long as you give me the credit. And Pokemophs in this story look more like pokemon then humans.  
  
Chapter One: Games In The Shadows  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Rakash!!!!!!" I yelled to my level 46 Persian. He can loping down the stairs, / Hold your horses girl! I`m coming / he growled annoyed.  
  
"Janine Fairhouse where do you think your going?" my mom yelled as I ran past the kitchen. / Aww, busted again / Rakash grumbled, " To school?" I said sheepishly. "Not before you feed Shadow Slasher" she said pointing to our Iguana perched on one of our plants, "Where did you get that name anyway?" she asked frowning.  
  
/ Hey stupid / Rakash purred while Shadow Slasher, being an animal, didn`t understand. "Why do you even bother?" I asked him. / Because I like being smarter / he replied grinning, "Goodbye mom!" I yelled grabbing my lunch money, pokeballs, and a poptart.  
  
"Wait up, Janine!" my friend Marsha shouted running up to me with her Stinger, her Beedrill in tow. "Oh there you are" I said as they caught up, "Don't forget about me!"Justin said running up to us with Stratus, his Fearow, beside him. "Did you hear about what happend to Brandon?" I asked them as we walked to school.  
  
"What happend? Did Team Rocket get him too?" Justin said hoping he was wrong. "Yep, I don't know what there up to, and I really don't want to" Marsha said shaking her head, / Filthy scum / Stratus mumbled flying in front of us.  
  
"Well here we are.... yet another boring day at middle school" Justin sighed as Stratus landed. "Come on out guys" I said releasing all of my pokemon. I had a Scyther named Ninja, a Sneasel named Nighthawk, a Fearow named Raven, an Ampharos named Eclipse, a Gyarados named Hydrotitan, and a Charmander named Diablo. "Okay, you guys know the drill.... you can do what ever you want but be back by sundown, Diablo you come with me" I told them before picking up Diablo and walking to school.  
  
"Janine Fairhouse! This is not a place for pokemon!" the principal shouted to me."But he just hatched five months ago!" I whined squeezing Diablo. Diablo put on his best puppy-dog eyes that always seemed to work, "Oh, all right, but keep him out of trouble ya' hear" he replied shaking his head. / Hey mom? What is this place? / Diablo asked looking around, he hadn`t been to a school before. "It`s a place where people like me learn different things so you`ll have to be quiet okay?" I told as he nodded, "Oh! Your Charmander is so adorable!" Candace said as I walked into the classroom. "Does he know any attacks yet?" she added, "Yep, he knows Tackle, Scratch, Leer, and Ember" I replied taking a seat while Diablo looked around nervously.  
  
/ Mom i'm scared / he said holding on to me. "Well why don't you get Uncle Rakash to tell you a story?" I told him, Rakash was one of the few pokemon that our principal liked; so he let him stay as long as he behaved, / Okay! / Diablo said running over to his 'Uncle', Rakash gave me a glare that could have made the North Pole go up in flames.  
  
As the day dragged on I couldn't help but think about what Team Rocket was up to. /You okay? / Ninja asked me at lunch, ever since I was born I had the ability to understand Pokemon,I also had amber colored eyes. "Yeah, I just can't help but think about what their doing to all those kids that they kidnap" I told him poking at my food, / Me too, whatever it is it can't be good at all... but nobody knows where their going to pop up next / he replied.  
  
"Looks like Diablo is geting pretty good at battling" Marsha said looking over to where Rakash and Diablo were sparring./PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!!!!!/ Hammerhead, Justins Lapras, shouted. "You know, your the only Lapras besides mine that acually likes to battle" I told him laughing, / And i'm proud of it! / he replied happilly."So anything else happen while I ran back to class to get to lunch I didn't have in the first place?" Justin asked sitting down with the lunch he had bought. Before I could answer I heard a voice from behind me, "Sorry to intrude but can you 3 kids kindly come with me? There is something very important that I must tell you" a man in a black suit told me.  
  
"Uh, sure I guess so" I replied a little suspicous of him and what he wanted to talk to us about. We followed him to the parking lot and he stopped at a blue van.  
  
By now I was ready to bolt if he tried anything, and the fact that the parking lot and street were empty didn't help either. He looked around carefully and upon seeing that there was nobody as around turned to face us and said, "What I wanted to show you...is this!" he said throwing the back door of the van open, and before we could call for help several hands grabbed us and yanked us into the car. /JANINE!!!!!!!!!/ Ninja yelled as he came around the corner to see what was happening. "Find Brad and tell him whats happend! Hurry!" I yelled before they could get me all the way in. Ninja hissed angrily as the van drove off, but he then sprinted off the tell the other pokemon what had happend.  
  
After about an hour we felt the van slow down and then stop, "Yep, we got another bunch of kids for Project Mopher" the driver said to what must have been the gate guard. "Looks like Team Rocket is going to use us in some type of experiment" I wispered to Marsha and Justin.  
  
"Alright come on" a Rocket said dragging us out of the van."Hey!Watch it!" Justin yelled angrily, they dragged us inside a building and we walked down a hallway to a room full of needles and vials. They put us on three metal tables and wrist,leg, and chest restrai-nts locked us in place. "There all yours doc," they said with evil smirks on their faces. "What do you want with us?!" I asked enraged, "Don't worry about it you'll see soon enough" the 'docter'told us picking up three needles. As he took the needle out I saw the words 'Pokemon DNA' on it, *Oh man I think I know what Project Morpher is* I thought uneasily as he used the other two needles on Justin and Marsha. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of intense pain, "AAAAGGGHHHHH!!" I cried out. The pain was so bad that I fainted.  
  
4 HOURS LATER.......  
  
I growled, *Waitasecond! Growled?* I thought surprised. Then it hit me, Project Morpher, Pokemon DNA, *They must be taking kids and turning them into...oh no,oh god, tell me this is just a dream* I thought as I stood up. I hesitated before looking down at my 'new' body; I was a Houndoom, the only thing unusual was that I stood on two feet and had human looking hands. I looked over and saw a pile of clothes, I put on a Navy Blue vest and brown cut-off gloves.  
  
I heard a voice say from behind me, instinctivly I whipped around in a defensive posture he said, I saw that it was a Raichu, only it had human hands, and its face was slightly human like, not to mention it was a lot taller then normal.  
  
"It's me Janine Fairhouse! Who are are you?" I said talking in english. "Janine? It's me Justin...but how... your.. i'm...we're. WHAT HAPPEND TO US!!!!!" he whined, "SHUT UP!!! Whining isn't going to help us any!!!" I snapped angrily; being a Houndoom I had a very short temper. He blinked at my sudden outburst, "Tell me this isn't happening to us..." I heard a voice moan, "Marsha? That you?" I asked staring at the Ninetails before me. "Oh yeah;and now I know what happend to all the other kids that got kidnapped" she said.  
  
"Keep it down in there!" a guard shouted at us,"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and leave us alone!!!" I snapped, "We'll have to make the best of it, cause I really doubt that this experiment is reversible" Justin said. "If we're going to spend the rest of our lives as freaks then we should change our names" Marsha said, her aqua green eyes gleaming in the dim light. "Your right i'll be... Darkfire" I told them after a few seconds, "I'll be...Surge" Justin said, "And i'll be, let's see.. how about, Ray" Marsha said thinking;*I hope my pokemon are alright* I thought sadly.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
/We have to tell Brad about this! / Nighthawk wailed highly upset, (AN: Brad is Janine/Darkfire's brother). / We don't even know where they were taken,so hold your horses /Hydrotitan roared to him. /We have to at least try to find them/ Hammerhead said, / Well what are we standing around for?! We need to do something instead of standing around talking!!! / Diablo shouted angrily, firing an ember attack at them. / The midgets right...let's find Brad and get going right away / Raven cawed.  
  
"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" a teacher yelled at Nighthawk as he ran through the highschools hallways, *43,67,25, AHA! Room number 33* he thought slamming the door open."Nighthawk? What are you doing in here?" Brad asked surprised, not wasting any time Nighthawk grabbed a pen and wrote:'Janine has been kidnapped by Team Rocket!!!!!' "What! Then let's go, we can't waste time!" he cried leaping out of his seat. *I'm sure glad I listened to the lessons Janine gave all of us* Nighthawk thought as he ran behind Brad.  
  
"Is this the spot where you last saw her?" Brad asked them, they nodded their heads sadly. He looked around for awile before he found some tire tracks, "Lets follow these tracks until they come to a stop" Brad said throwing a pokeball. "Lets go Inferno!" he yelled to his Rapidash, / Ninja you should stay here with the midget / Raven cawed as Diablo glared at him angrily.  
  
Team Rocket HQ.  
  
"Alright you lazy bums lets go!" the guard shouted; I snapped at him barely missing his arm."Whoa!This will teach you to disobey orders!" he said taking out a stun gun.I felt my body go numb, Surge asked me. I I growled, Ray growled defensivly as she helped Surge pick me up, but made no move to attack the guard. "Now thats better...start walking!" he yelled at us, we walked down a hallway and came to a huge garage they grabbed us and slammed us into tiny crates.  
  
"The next batch of Pokemorphs are ready to go" one woman said writing something down on a clipboard, *Their treating us like we're nothing more then brainless animals!* I thought snapping at a worker who came to close, "Aggghh! Stupid Duoshifter..." he said as his hand began to bleed.I would later learn that we were called Pokemorphs as well as Duoshifters. "Ooo, that looks bad...you better get that hand cleaned up before it get's infected, Randolf" a worker told him. "Yep, thats a fiesty one all right..won't be broken easily I can tell you that... let's send these three to Duke he'll be able to handle them and he loves unusual types" Randolf said with an evil smirk on his face. *I can tell that this Duke fellow isn't very nice at all* Ray thought growling at them.  
  
They loaded us up into trucks and we took off down a very bumpy road, a Hitmontop Pokemorph asked me from a nearby crate;we talked in pokemon so the normal humans couldn't understand us. Surge asked him, the pokemorphs face visibly paled. he replied.  
  
I snarled to myself, the Hitmontop said to us with a little pride in his voice. *AAAHHH!!! My back is killing me! I can't wait to get out of this crate!* I thought wincing slightly, as I shifted my position in the crate. Finnaly I felt the truck come to a stop, I asked the Hitmontop,he told me.I'm Darkfire,that's Ray,and that's Surge I snorted as the doors on the truck came open.  
  
"Grab the Houndoom,Raichu,and Ninetails and put them over there" a worker said to a Machamp pokemorph, "Right away sir" it replied picking up the rate with Ray in it.*What would posses a person to do something like this?* I thought as he placed us of to one side.  
  
"Duke! Your finaly here!" a guy said to a boy who looked about 17 years old, he had long black hair and piercing green eyes. "Stop wasting my time Alex, I got pokemorphs to train" Duke told him, "Right,right, well over here are 3 special duomorphs over here...the Houndoom there is also a water and psychic type..the Ninetails is also part electric and ground...and the Raichu is also part steel and fighting as well as the Ninetails"Alex told Duke who looked pretty bored."Really? I could use pokemorphs like that...i'll take all of them!" he said with a smirk. "How does $12,000 sound?"Alex told him, "Great! Here's the money and get them out of those crates immedeitly" Duke said harshly. "Uh.. yes sir, right away"Alex said confused, "Thats funny, he never cared how long they were boxed up before"Alex grumbled when Duke was out of earshot.  
  
"Alright you 3 don't try anything funny" a guard said pointing a stungun at our backs, we walked into a gigantic 5-story building and up to a desk. "Deliver these three to Duke Devlin on the double!"he said before leaving us. "Okay lets see...first what are your names?" the lady asked us."First tell me yours" Ray said skepticlly,"It's Gloria"she replied. "My name's Darkfire" I said looking around,"Ray","I'm Surge"."Okay, follow me this way"Gloria told us as she stood up. She brought us to two rooms about the size of a luxury hotel room, "This is where you two will be sleeping...Surge you will be sleeping in this room" Gloria said before leaving.  
  
"That Duke character is creepy" Ray growled as she looked around the room we were sharing."Hey look at this! Duke wants us at the training room A.S.A.P." she added picking up a note on the coffie table. "Well then lets go" I said turning around, "What! Your joking right?!" Surge asked me,I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I said..lets go" I snarled angrily, barely holding my temper. I dropped him and walked out of the room. "Whats up with her?" Ray asked in surprise,"The Houndoom they used must have been overly aggresive" He replied rubbing his throat. "Well you can do what you want but i'm following Darkfire" Ray said helping him up. "Yeah we'd better before she gets angrier" he replied.  
  
Training Grounds....  
  
They came to the training grounds and saw pokemorphs of all types training and sparring with each other. "Looks like you finaly made it....Blaze you'll be training the Houndoom, Shockwave your with the Raichu and Spike your with the Ninetails" Duke said to a Charizard,Jolteon,and Sandslash. "Alright i'll help you to use you fire and water attacks" Blaze the Charizard told me, "My name is Darkfire" I growled. "Right,whatever, now take a deep breath and expell it with force" he said standing across from me. I did as he said and blew a powerful ember attack at him, *Wow,thats easier then I thought it would be* I thought as he hopped around trying to put out the fire on his wings, I concentred on a beam of water this time and used a water gun to extinguish to flames.  
  
he roared angrily,(AN:when they get mad they talk in pokemon). "I helped you out didn't I?" I told him rolling my eyes. "Shut up and keep fighting!" Duke yelled to Blaze,he turned to me and gave me a look that could almost pass for respect., the keyword being almost. "Why that little,no good...." he mumbled but did as he was told.  
  
"Ok this won't be easy, you either know how to do it or you don't..watch me and do what I do" Spike told me before using a sandstorm attack, "Now you try" he added. I tried to imagine myself making a sandstorm appear;"Thats it! You did it!" I opened my eyes and saw a sandstorm raging. I carefully made it subside. "You three are quick learners" Duke said watching us. "Excelent...now let's try a.....hm, let's work on your physical attacks, we'll start with take-down first" he said before leaping towards me.  
  
"Ok, now squeeze your cheeks as hard as you can.." Shockwave the Jolteon told me. I did so and unleashed a thundershock attack at him. "Whoa! Not to shabby for a beginner...try it again" he said smirking. And all through out the day the 3 of us trained against Duke's pokemorphs getting stronger and stronger all the time.  
  
"Hey Duke! Can we take a break? We've been training for six hours" Freefall the Fearow asked, "A break?! Your pathetic! I could train for 3 more hours if I wanted too" Machete the Scyther said, and recieving a harsh glare from Duke. "I mean if I was permitted too that is"he corrected quickly. "I know what you mean Machete, this is great! How about you take me on for size?" Darkfire asked shifting to a fighting stance. Tha blades that were folded against Machete arms flipped forward in attack mode.  
  
"She's crazy, Machete has stamina and the speed and talent to back it up...he's beaten Darien Edgewood 5 times in a row!" Thunder said wispered to me."Who's Darien Edgewood?" I asked him, "Who is he? Only the best trainer ever! He's the only one with enough talent and brains to beat him!" Freefall answerd sitting next to me, as Machete and Darkfire began to start their sparring session.  
  
*I have to be strong.....for them,but I don't know how long I can keep this tough guy image up; still I guess it's better then sitting around feeling sorry for myself like most people would do in my situation* Darkfire thought looking over at Ray and Surge. *I can't get all sad and mopey about what's happend, I have to look for a way out of here* Darkfire thought turning her attention back to their sparring session.  
  
Alas this is where the first chapter shall leave off. Next chapter should be up soon but until then please tell me what you think of this story. This is Dragonmaster 3000 and my muse Shadow Dragon signing off. ^_^ 


	2. Inside The beast

Pokemon  
Sea of Silver Light  
  
" "=talking **=thinking / /=pokemon talking =pokemorphs talking pokemon  
  
Dragonmaster 3000:Sorry about the last chapter being all one paragraph, this chapter will be much better, and sorry about taking so long. And thank you Pink Parka Girl for your advice! I went back and changed the Team Rocket capture scene, and put more paragraphs in. I thought about changing Surge into a Pikachu like you said but I decided that there weren't enough Raichu pokemorphs out there...but thank's anyway for your review!!! I changed some of the pokemorphs names and added a couple of other things my dear readers......  
  
That is all.....this is the mighty Dragonmaster signing out for the moment...and remember all dragons belong to me and me only....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: The pokemorph's in my story look more pokemon then human, for example they usaually only have human hands and came stand upight like a human and that's about it.  
  
Chapter Two: Inside The Beast  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh man...I can't see 2 feet in front of me" Brad complained as he looked around. Even the fire from Inferno couldn't penetrate the shadows; it was only 3:00 in the afternoon but it looked much darker when you were in the forest. "Come on out Crobat!" Brad said opening another pokeball. "Fly around and scan the area...if you find something interesting then come back immedietly" he told it, before it flew off to search for anything unusual. He sighed heavily after watching his Crobat fly off. *What in the world would Team Rocket want with Janine?* he thought getting down off of Inferno and using him to start a small fire, before recalling him.  
  
/I can't belive this is happening/ Nighthawk said flopping down on the ground. /I know....and why would Team Rocket kidnap 3 kids in the middle of the day? Somethings just not right here/ Raven said ruffling her wings.  
  
/I wonder how Diablo is taking this?/ Hydrotitan hissed quietly. /Yeah...poor little guy/ Eclipse said staring at the fire. They heard wings flapping and they looked up and saw Crobat returning, it landed on a nearby log and shook it's head.  
  
"Thanks anyway" Brad told it quietly, before recalling it. He put the pokeball back on his belt and sighed sadly. *Where in the world could she be?* he thought kicking dirt over the fire and standing up. "Come on you guy's....we'd better start heading home, my parents are going to be worryed enough as it is" he told Janine's pokemon. As they began the trek back to his home he paused and looked up at the fading sun. *I hope your safe Janine....wherever you are* he thought looking up at the fading sun.  
  
TEAM ROCKET BASE/TRAINING GROUNDS  
  
I felt like every bone in my body was aching, *That fury cutter attack really took a lot out of me* Darkfire thought with and angry hiss. *I have to get him up close or my ember attack won't be any good* I thought bracing my self as Machete came flying towards me. *Steady,steady,* I thought standing my ground as he got closer and closer. I stepped to the side just as he was getting ready to attack me, and I grabbed his leg before he could recover. I spun around a couple of times before letting go and sending him flying into the cement wall. "Whoa did you see that!" "That was awsome she caught him totally off guard" I heard several pokemorphs wisper from the stands. And evidently Machete did to because he came charging at me faster then I had ever seen. I grabbed his arms and flipped him on his back...which only severed to make him angryer. He began dishing out attacks one after the other.  
  
*I can't just keep dodging him like this! I have to hit him sometime!* I thought rolling and jumping to avoid getting hit. He finally paused and with an angry hiss he came at me again preparing to use his fury cutter attack. I got hit a few times but saw an opening and took it. I grabbed both of his arms before he could attack again. "Bye bye" I said with a smirk, and his eyes widened when he realized the position he was in. I took a deep breath and fired an ember attack at close range.  
  
He jumped back and began hopping around trying to put the flames out, while I stood there with a smirk on my face. *WAIT A MINUTE! What am I doing!? Yesterday I would have been horrifed if I saw something like this* I thought shaking my head. I doused the flames using my water gun. Machete glared evily at me before walking out of the training stadium.  
  
I took a seat beside Surge and stared at the ground deeply troubled. *What's happening to me? When I was still human I never would have been amused at something like that....but now...*I thought looking down at my hands and tail.  
  
I looked over at Darkfire sadly. *Something is definitly bothering her; not that i'm handling it any better* I thought looking at my 9 tails that were individually twitching. I shuddered and looked back at the pokemorphs training, *What would motivate a person to do something like this to innocent kids? And why would a person want to train something like, like, like us?* I sighed and looked over at Duke Devlin while he just glared at me. And I wasn't quite as comfterble as Darkfire is with my powers yet;heck i'm trying my best to get used to having nine tails on my backside.  
  
"Darkfire want's to talk to us tonight, she said to meet her at the front of the hotel, or building of whatever it is that they call the place that we're staying at" Surge wispered in my ear.  
  
"Last I heard they called it the prison for pokemorphs" a voice from behind us said. "Hi, my name is Switch-blade, double D. over there decided to invest in 2 Scyther pokemorphs; and i'm staying a few rooms down from you guy's" she said holding out a hand. "Uh yeah nice to meet you....I'm Ray" I said after a moment, "And i'm Surge nice to meet you...how long have you been here?" he asked her. "Me? Oh i've been here about 4 years now.....I was sad at first of course and I tried every trick in the book to try and get out of this place but.....no go" she said with a sigh. "Well at least your nicer then Machete" Surge told her with a small shiver. "Machete? Yeah, well, he has his reasons for being so nasty and mean, but especially towards Houndour and Houndoom; his sister was killed by a wild Houndour pack" Switch-blade said sadly. "But anyway it's best to stay away from him, aside from Machete and a few others, we pokemorphs tend to watch out for each other" she added with a smile.  
  
"Alright that's enough training for today; I want to see you three up bright and early tommorow morning....we've got a lot of work to do" Duke said to us with an evil grin, while he held a black whip in his hand. Switch-blade cringed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Break a leg you guy's, and don't let him get to you" she wispered before walking off.  
  
"Well it looks like the first day of the rest of lives has begun" Surge said quietly as we walked to the kitchen to get some food. *This is a nightmare...but if only it was as simple as just waking up* I thought taking another glance at Duke Devlin before following Surge and Darkfire.  
  
As the trio walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice the 'trainers' staring at them suspiciously. *Probably wondering what we're doing by ourselves.....not that it's any of their buisness* he thought his tail sparking as a warning to them. *And Darkfire seems a bit....confused....not that I blame her, this whole thing is so hard to belive,to imagine* he thought as they came to a kitchen reserved for Pokemorph's.  
  
"Hey you guy's!! Sit over here with us!!!" he heard a voice call out. He looked over and saw Switch-blade waving her hands at them. After getting something to eat they went over to the table and saw a few other Pokemorphs sitting their as well. One was a Tyranitar, and their was also an Umbreon and a Sneasel (A.N. I think somebody is a fan of dark types....). "I'm Moonlight nice to meet you" the Umbreon said with a smirk. "I'm Darkice" the Sneasel said to them. "I'm Tyrannus" the Tyranitar said with and extremly bored look on his face.  
  
"Don't mind Tyrannus he's always annoying like that" Switch-blade said cheerfully. "And your always annoyingly cheerful" he said with a growl. "What was that fatso?!" she retorted angrily, "I said your a big, green, annoying, oversized bug that doesn't know when to shut up!" Tyrannus hissed angrily. "OH, THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!" Switch-blade yelled leaping up. "NOT JUST ONE PEICE! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!!!!!!!" Tyrannus roared leaping up as well.  
  
"Will you two give it a rest?! The least you can do is tolerate each other enough to entertain our new guests" Moonlight said trying to calm then down. "NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!!!!" they yelled at him. "If you two don't sit down then you won't be sitting for awile" Darkice snarled tapping her sharp(and very long) claws on the table. They glared at her angrily but sat down and glared at each other.  
  
"Sometimes you have to do things the hard way"Darkice wispered to Darkfire who was sitting next to her eating a cheeseburger and fries,it wasn't the best i'd ever had but it was good enough. "Yeah I know the feeling" I said thinking of all the times I had gotten into fight's with my brother.  
  
"So I take it your new around here?" Darkice asked her, "Yeah, how could you tell?" I asked with a small sigh. "I can see it all over your face" she replied. "I know it must be hard for you and i'm not going to give you one of those 'I know how you feel' speeches because I don't" she added making me smile. "Hey I made you smile! That's one thing I did right today" she said happily.  
  
"I just can't belive this is all happening....one minute i'm at school the nest i'm the nex canadite for the 'Who want's to be a pokemon!' contest" I scoffed. "Well I wasn't to shaken up about it, to tell you the truth, after all if I really wanted to I could use my claws to slice and dice anybody that got in my way" Darkice said extending her claws. "If your really that high and mighty then why are you still here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She just growled and crossed her arms angrily. *It seems I hit a soft spot* I thought rolling my eyes. Suddenly there was a gigantic explosion that shook the room. We ran over to the windows and saw one of the buildings on fire. It took a moment before I realized that it was the same building that all the 'trainers' slept in and that most of them would be in there right now....including Duke Devlin.  
  
*Wait a minute!? Why am I so concerned about him? * I thought before shaking my head and looking over at Ray and Surge. "Lets go you two! We have to do something about this!" I said to them; they nodded and ran towards the exit. Before I could follow them Darkice grabbed my arm. "Why are you going to help out those dirtbags?" she asked pointing towards the burning building. "After what they did to all of us this is what they deserve" she said with a satisfied smirk. I wrenched my arm awy from her and shook my head, a bit confused. "I can't explain it and I may never be able to....but I feel like i've seen Duke before, even though i've neve met him, and anyways I can't just stand here and do nothing" I told her before running out the door.  
  
I couldn't belive how big the fire was! Most of the people had gotten out but a few were still left in there on the top floors. As I ran through checking the highest floor, floor 5, I swung opean every door and strained my ears to try and pick up the faintest sounds. I heard a whimper from the left and I saw another door. I kicked it open and saw girl on the floor coughing from the smoke, I quickly picked her up and ran out of the room towards the stairs. I took them 3 at a time and finally made it to the first floor. I was breathing hard and my fur was black in some places from all of the smoke but I was fine overall. *Acually i'm surprised i'm not burnt like most of the others....must have something to do with me being a fire type* I thought as I emerged into fresh air. I set the girl down on the grass and looked around franticlly for sign of either Darkfire of Surge, I finally saw him off to the side staring up at the building. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Wheres Darkfire?! What happend to her?!?!" I asked shaking him. He shook his head and finally looked from the burning building to me. "She's still inside she brought on guy out but she said that she heard somebody else up there" he said looking back at the building. *Inside! But that building is going to be consumed by fire in a minute! She has to hurry up!* I thought biting my lower lip. Then suddenly the top three floors of the building exploded outwards and the bottom 2 collapsed bringing the building down as well.  
  
Dragonmaster 3000: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is Darkfire alive? Or is she really gone for good? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! And I promise to have it up sooner.  
  
Shadow Dragon: Don't you just love cliffhangers? ^_^  
  
Dragonmaster 3000: Well thats all for this chapter......until next time my dear readers.... PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Aftermath

POKEMON  
SEA OF SILVER LIGHT  
  
Summary: Three Pokemorphs try to live life in a world where people see them as freaks  
  
" " = talking  
/ / = pokemon talking = pokemorphs talking pokemon * * = thinking *^*^*^*^*^*^*= point of view change  
  
DragonMaster 3000: So, I hope you liked the cliff hanger in the last chapter, and i'm working as fast as I can on these chapters but......I don't type very fast. And I just finished watching the movie The Core, we rented the DVD from blockbuster and IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! My dad thought it was okay......but my mom is going to love it!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Shadow Dragon: ANYWAY, thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story so far!!!!!!! As always reviews are accepted but flames are not.  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Also I have a story up on fictionpress.net under fantasy, and my title over there is Vortex Dragon, I tried to get Dragonlord but.....Anyway! Please review and I hope you like this chapter!!! 8o) And chapters will be shorter from now on, so i'll be updating more and hopefully the chapters will be free from mistakes.. !_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: After a bit of thinking i've decided to change Surge from a Raichu pokemorph into an Aggron pokemorph.And he is now a steel,rock(obviously) and electiric type . And his new name is Sandstorm. Also i'm not exactly sure how an Aggron pokemorph would look so i'll let you imagine.  
  
Chapter Three: Aftermath  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Darkfire ran through the top floor she strained her ears, trying to hear voices. *I know there's somebody else up here...but where!!!*I thought frustrated as the flames crawled towards the ceiling. I finally heard a voice off to my right. I rammed the door open with my shoulder and dashed in looking for the sorce of the voice.  
  
I saw a figure on the ground by the closet. I ran over and lifted up their head and saw. "Duke!" I said in surprise, he looked up at me weakly before slumping over. *I have to get him out of here before it's to late!* I thought looking out of the window. *It's to far to jump and i'll never make it down the stairs in time...* I thought going back and putting Duke over my shoulder.  
  
I felt the floor buckle and I knew instantly what was going to happen. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the door was blasted off the hinges and fire exploded into the room. I closed my eyes and a picture of Ray and Sandstorm standing outside watching the building explode suddenly came into my head. Then I felt a strange tingling almost like a static shock; then I felt the cool outside air on my face. I opened one eye and then the other, I looked around and discoverd that I was outside.  
  
*But there's no way I could be outside unless.....unless I teleported* I thought looking back at the building just in time to see it come crashing to the ground. I put Duke down on the ground and looked around for my friends.  
  
"Darkfire!!!!!!" I heard Ray call out mournfully. I looked around and saw her standing off to my left. "Hey guy's!! You miss me?!" I called out to them. They whipped around and came running towards me. "Your alright!!!! I was so worried about you! How did you get out? Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Ray asked giving me a hug. Sandstorm walked up and, being a guy, didn't give my a hug but instead slapped me on the back; knocking me over in the process."Nice to see your still alive Darkfire, we were worried that the flames had gotten to you" he said with a smile. I got up and rubbed my back painfully. "Oh you don't have to worry about that" I said making sure my back wasn't broken.  
  
"But how did you escape? There's now way you could have made it down all those stairs in time..."Ray said looking back at the collapsed building. "I'll tell you about it later....but in the meantime look at who I picked up" I said picking up Duke Devlin by the back of his shirt. "Touching....but could you put me down now?" Duke said in a harsh whisper. I quickly put him down and helped him to stand up. "Are you okay?" I asked as Ray and Sandstorm exchanged suspicious glances. "Since when do you care about humans?" he said sourly.  
  
I growled angrily, "Do you really have to remind me about that?! Just when i'm starting to grasp the concept of of looking like a freak you go and say something like that you inconsidarate weakling!" I yelled angrily. "There are plenty of pokemorphs that would love to have seen you dead in there, and when I risk my neck to save yours all you do is look down at me!" I yelled as he glared at me.  
  
"What do you know? Just get lost!" he said walking off, "AAAGGGGHHH!! The nerve of that guy! If he wasn't our trainer I would have torn him to........pieces...." I said realizing what I had just said. *Our trainer,master, and now our new owner* I thought looking at my hands. "I need some time alone" I whispered as the full imapact of what had happend to us finally hit.  
  
"Take it easy Darkfire....we'll see you in the morning" Sandstorm said with a snort, "I'll see you back up in the room later on I guess" Ray said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded numbly and walked away towards my room and new 'home'. I passed Darkice on the way back but she said nothing. I nodded to Switch-blade as I went into my room and she just gave me a small smile; wondering why I was so upset.  
  
I shut the door and turned the lamp on, I looked around at the room sadly before walking out onto the balcony. On the balcony I had a beautiful view of the forest and the nearby lake. I sighed and sat down and then looked up at the all of the stars in the sky. *Their beautiful tonight but they bring no comfort.....all the fun and happieness I had with my family....gone....all the battles I went through with my pokemon.....gone....hm, now i'm the one that will be doing the fighting, the one taking orders and commands, having to obey the commands of my 'trainer'* I thought as tears began to fall. I heard the door open and heard, "Darkfire? Are you okay?" Ray asked sitting next to me.  
  
I shook my head, "We're never going to see our family or friends again" I said bursting into tears. Ray put her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder as I realized that our former lives were over and my family might as well be on another planet. "Easy Darkfire, we'll get out of this somehow" Ray said comfortingly. (A.N. Get your minds out of the gutters people -_- They are best friends and NOTHING else, I know what some of you are thinking and it's not going to happen that way so forget it!!!).But no amount of comfort could block out the hole that was now in all of our hearts.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As Sandstorm recieved treatment in the Treatment Center(how original.....)for his burns he thought about the explosion. An explosion like that was NOT and accident, somebody must have created a bomb or something and timed it exactly. The explosion had happened when almost all of the trainers were in their rooms.  
  
*Somebody HAD to have rigged that explosion.....probably a pokemorph...like me...* he thought as the nurse finished up on him and rushed him out of the room so that she could treat other pokemorphs and humans. Sandstorm walked through the hallways he saw injured pokemorphs sitting there, and couldn't help but feel angry. *All these pokemorphs...once they were human like me...once they had familys and friends to go to....once they had a normal life...but now thanks to Team Rocket it's all over!! What would posses a person to do something like this!?* he thought with a growl as he turned and punched and huge hole in the wall angrily.  
  
Everybody turned to look at him but Sandstorm ignored them. Instead he punched the wall again and walked out of the door and down the sidewalk towards the stadium. *Might as well vent a little anger if i'm going to be up and about* he thought growling angrily. Human and pokemorph alike quikly moved out of the way as he walked past, after all an angry 7 foot Aggron is NOT something to mess with.  
  
When he arrived at the training room he was surprised at how many pokemorphs there were in the stands and on the stadium floor. He saw Tyrannus standing over by the wall and walked over to him; "Hey Tyrannus, how about fighting me? I'm going to be up for awhile and I need to punch something anyway...so how about it?" Sandstorm asked. Tyrannus glanced at him and shrugged.  
  
"Thats fine with me....let's go" Tyrannus said before swinging his tail at him. Sandstorm leaped out of the way just in time and used a Headbutt on Tyrannus. He grunted and slammed his tail down on the ground as hard as he could, creating an earthquake.  
  
*That must be Earthquake......hmmm I wonder...* Sandstorm thought concentrating all of his power in his tail. His tail suddenly started glowing and Sandstorm whipped around and hit Tyrannus with an Iron Tail attack. Tyrannus growled angrily and prepared to use a Hyperbeam attack. *Uh oh* Sandstorm thought covering his head as the Hyperbeam attack came towards him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well that was a boring chapter......but at least I finally got it up!!!! I've been sick with a cold for about a week and I THINK i'm finally getting better... -_-  
  
Shadow Dragon: Well while the DragonMaster is recovering please REVIEW!!!!!!! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far!!!!!!!! PEACE PEOPLE!!!!! 


	4. Just another day?

POKEMON  
Sea of Silver Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and neither do you.  
  
" " talking  
  
* * thinking  
  
/ / pokemon talking  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* point of view change  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Alright people at this point in the story I have decided to change the plot a little bit ^_^ I have decided to speed things up a little bit, but don't worry this story is FAR from over, we've got big plans for Darkfire,Ray, and Sandstorm, and Duke as well..... ^____^ And I would like to thank Pink Parka Girl for opening my eyes to the fact that there are WAY to many Raichu out there.  
  
Shadow Dragon: Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and by the way Pink Parka Girl we hope you like the fight scene with the Raichu pokemorph, small as it may be, it will continue in the next chapter. And sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, things are just starting to heat up.  
  
Chapter Four: Just another day?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duke Devlin stalked angrily back and forth in his new room. *Who would dare to try and bomb the building we sleep in....no matter who ever did it is going to be caught and punished*he thought sitting down on the bed. He then thought of Darkfire,Ray, and Sandstorm, Darkfire had risked her life to come and save him like that....but why? *Why should she risk her life for somebody like me? A person who tries to control and dominate her? I mean most of the other pokemorphs I have would love to see me dead and gone....* he thought with a frown. He sighed and walked out of his room, he needed to clear is head....and what better way to do that then with a pokemon battle? He stepped out of the elevator and walked across to the stadium.  
  
He got there just in time to see an Aggron glow green before getting hit by a Hyperbeam attack, *It used protect just in time* Duke thought watching as the Aggron used Metal Sound on the opposing Tyrannitar. That's when he realized that the Aggron fighting down there was Sandstorm, the pokemorph he had gotten the earlier today. *Well that just makes things more interesting now doesn't it?* he thought with a smirk. He watched as Sandstorm used Metal Claw on Tyrannitar and then following up with Iron Tail. Tyrannitar sighed and admitted defeat. They shook hands and Sandstorm went and sat on the side lines as another pair of pokemorphs began to fight.  
  
Duke looked around at the few pokemorphs who were talking or arguing. He frowned....something wasn't right, Team Rocket had said that they were ordinary pokemon that they had experimented on. *Experimenting on pokemon is bad enough....Team Rocket is deffinatly hiding something from all of us trainers* Duke thought before dismissing it. He got up and walked down to Sandstorm and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and let out a snort.  
  
"What do you want? There's been enough trouble in my life already I don't need you to make it any worse" he said crossing his arms. Duke rolled his eyes and said, "How about fighting against him" he said pointing over to a guy with short brown hair. The guy was yelling and kicking one of his pokemorphs. Duke looked back at Sandstorm and saw him narrow his eyes, "That guy is known as Harry, he'll do anything to win....even if it means beating up his own pokemon or cheating" Duke scoffed. Sandstorm just stared at him. "What? I may be harsh but at least I play fair, my pokemorphs know who's boss and i'm satisfied with that" Duke said to him.  
  
Sandstorm turned back to staring at Harry, and he growled angrily when he kick a Tauros pokemorph is the gut. "Fight him? I'll destroy him" Sandstorm said standing up. Duke smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good, now let's go have a talk with him" he said walking over to Harry with Sandstorm behind him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darkfire was standing on the 'balcony' of their room. It was acually about the size of a small apartment and it was by no means something she would call home sweet home; but at least she could streach her arms without touching the walls.  
  
She just stood there listening to the owls and other creatures of the night. *I wonder how Brad and my parents are doing....I wonder how Diablo and all of my other pokemon are taking this* I thought with a sigh. I remembered what Darkice had said to me right after the explosion, "This is the least that they deserve" she had said......but was it? Something about all of this just didn't make any sense to her. "Hey Darkfire, are you okay?" Ray asked placing a hand on her shoulder. I sighed and shook my head, "Something isn't right here....i'm not sure what exactly is wrong but.....this place doesn't.....feel right" I said pacing back and forth. Ray frowned and shrugged her shoulders, "Well not right would be and understatement....being turned into a pokemon isn't something I had on my wish list....although is is kind of neat to be able to breathe fire" she said before her hands were surrounded by fire.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean.....blowing fire and water isn't as hard as I thought it would be" I said before toasting a piece of bread in my head. Ray rolled her eyes and snatched the bread from me, "Well it's only 8:00 pm, and I don't really feel like sitting in here and twiddling my thumbs so why don't we go down to the pokemon stadium and get in some training?" Ray said opening the door. I simply shrugged, "Whatever, but I think I have a faster way of getting there" I said closing the door, I placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to picture the stadium in my mind. When I opened my eyes we were there by the side door, "So am I good or what?" I said smiling she rolled her eyes and pointed to something behind me. I turned and saw Duke Devlin talking to another trainer with Sandstorm standing off to one side.  
  
"Should we help or watch as Duke get's beat up?" Ray asked me, I smirked,"As much as I would love to see him fall flat on his face I think we should go help him out" I replied. Ray said nothing but her tails twitched in excitment, I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Duke walked up and tapped Harry on the shoulder while Sandstorm went over to help the Tauros pokemorph to it's feet. "Duke" Harry growled angrily, Duke smirked and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Now is that any way to treat an old friend?" he asked mockingly. "Your no friend of mine PAL" Harry snarled angrily turning to face him. Duke smiled and said, "How about fighting against me and my pokemorphs?" he asked. Harry laughed and shook his head, "My pokemorphs could beat you any time anywhere, sure i'll fight against you" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"How about a 3 on 3 battle?" Harry asked, before Duke could answer a voice from behind him said, "A 3 on 3 battle would be just perfect" Duke turned around and saw Darkfire and Ray standing there. "Nice to see you here...so are you ready Harry? Or are you to scared to battle me?" Duke taunted, know that Harry was deathly afraid of Dark types. Harry took a step back as Darkfire glared at him but nodded anyway. "Then let's get on with it" Duke said pointing to the battle field across from them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darkfire could barely stand still she was so excited. *Maybe being part pokemon won't be so bad after all* I thought with a smirk as Harry called forth an Alakazam pokemorph. "I chose Brainwave!"Harry shouted. Duke rolled his eyes. "Whoop de do i'm shaking in my shoes" he said sarcasticlly. Duke looked at me and nodded his head towards the battlefield. I watched Brainwave carefully as I awaited orders.  
  
*Wait a second! Since when do I take orders from somebody else?* I thought. "Brainwave use disable!" Harry ordered, I snapped out of my thoughts in time to hear Duke yell, "Teleport!" I disappeared and reappeared in back of Brainwave. "Crunch!"; I opened my jaws wide and clamped them down hard on his shoulder. He teleported as well and reappeared a couple of feet in front of me. *Ok, maybe taking orders from somebody isn't so bad after all* I thought. "Confusion!" Brainwave's eyes glowed blue as he lifted me up above the floor. He slammed me into the ceiling and back down onto the floor he did this several time before Duke shouted, "Use Water Gun! Aim it at his feet!" he shouted, I did so and Brainwave immedietly began to sink into the floor.  
  
*Thats right! This battlefield is made of dirt! Add a little water and you've got instant quicksand* I thought with a smirk. "Nice idea Duke" I told him. "Thank you now finish it with a flamethrower!" he ordered, I took a deep breath and blew out the biggest flamethrower I could manege. It sent Brainwave flying into the wall behind Harry. Harry glared at me and took out a weird pokeball. It was black instead of red and silver instead of white. He recalled Brainwave and took out another pokeball. "Let's go Acid Armor!" he yelled sending out an Arbok. The only thing human about it was the arms it had and it's weird human snake-like face and purple hair.  
  
"Return Darkfire, let's go Sandstorm" Duke ordered. I stepped of the field and stood next to Ray. "So how was it?" she asked watching the battle. "Awsome, battling with pokemon and battling yourself are completly different" I replied, watching as Sanstorm tried to use an Iron Tail but missed. Acid Armor was to quick and slippery. "Concentrate Sandstorm! Use your ears!" Duke shouted as Acid Armor dove underground. Sandstorm stopped and closed his eyes obviously concentrating. He swung his tail around just as Acid Armor came out of the ground, hitting in with an Iron Tail attack. Acid Armor skidded back a couple of feet but got back up. "Use Acid!" "Sandstorm use Protect!" Acid Armor sent a glob of acid flying towards Sandstorm but he used protect just in time.  
  
"Dive back underground Acid Armor!" Harry ordered. It dove back underground while Sandstorm looked around for it. "Now use wrap attack!" Acid Armor came flying out of the ground and wrapped himself around Sandstorms neck. Duke growled angrily as a thought popped into his head, "Sandstorm use Thunderbol!t" he yelled. Sandstorm charged up electricity and sent Acid Armor flying with a Thunderbolt attack. Harry frowned and recalled his Arbok pokemorph, "Let's go Shockwave!" he said throwing another pokeball. This time it was a Raichu pokemorph, "Your turn Ray" Ray looked at the Raichu cautiously but stepped out onto the field anyway. "Double Team" Harry ordered as Shockwave split into three.  
  
"Don't let that Raichu beat you Ray!!!" I yelled to her. She nodded and used a flamethrower but missed the real one. Before she could do anything else both Raichu sent a Thunder Wave attack at her. It hit her and knocked her over. She struggled to get up as they came towards her prepareing to use Skull Bash. "Sandstorm!" Duke yelled. Ray whipped up a Sandstorm just in time to avoid getting hit. But now we couldn't see anything. *She'll make it through somehow* I thought worried for her. But while I was watching the battle somebody else was watching us.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sitting high up in the stadium seats sat a tall Mightyena pokemorph. He smiled, "Those pokemorphs are good, better then anybody else will ever know....but if their power gets out of hand then we're in trouble" it said to the 2 Team Rocket members behind it. "What do you want us to do Nightmare?" one of them asked. Nightmare smiled, "We tell the boss that we've found the right pokemorphs for his experiment" he ordered, then added, "And while your at it you might as well include Duke Devlin.... after all we wouldn't want him to feel left out now would we?" he said with a howling laugh. *Soon....just a little longer and everything will be in place....not only for Team Rocket....but for me as well.....'the boss' with soon get what he really deserves* Nightmare thought before walking towards the exit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: I just came up with that last part as I was finishing up the fight scene with Ray(Dark pokemon shall rule forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). And after thinking for awhile I have decided that Raichu are WAY to popular as pokemon and as pokemorphs, I mean it's not like their the only electric types in exsistance.....no offense to anybody that does like Raichu however....this is just one girls (yes I am a girl) opinion.  
  
Shadow Dragon: Just what is Team Rocket up to? What is Nightmare's true motive? And will the DragonMaster ever quit writing such long battle scenes that have nothing to do with the story whatsoever? Find out in the next chapter!!!! ^_^ *Dodgeds fireballs being thrown by DragonMaster*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: HEY!!!!!! What's wrong with my battle scenes?!?!?! (  
  
Shadow Dragon: *Looks at DragonMaster who is engulfed in flames* Uhhh....i'm sorry? ^_^;  
  
DragonMaster 3000: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow Dragon: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Get back here you lazy scale covered worm before I have Neptune come and capture you herself!!!!! (  
  
Shadow Dragon: UNTIL NEXT TIME THIS IS SHADOW SIGNING OUT!!!!!!!! *Looks back at flaming DragonMaster* And a little help would be nice........ ~_~ 


	5. Twisted Reality

" " talking  
  
thinking  
  
pokemon talking  
  
Shadow Dragon: SHE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!! I know its been ages since I updated this story...but I think i'm cursed or something..... --  
  
Shadow Dragon: Everytime she tries to update her stories something happens.  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Not only was I banned from the computer for a month (school trouble) but when I went to update the internet shut down!!!!!!! And then I came down with a cold.......  
  
Shadow Dragon: Woe is us....but anyway please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Now on to chapter 5!!!! And things are really going to start heating up in this chapter!!! It will focus more on Ray and Sanstorm, an angry Aggron is not a pretty site. And i'm probably going to change the name of the story as well.  
  
Chapter 5: Twisted Reality  
  
Ray growled angrily as she rubbed her jaw. Shockwave had landed a thunder punch right on her jaw. "Earthquake!" I heard Duke shout from behind me. I focused my energy and slammed my foot into the ground as hard as I could. But I didn't just send out shockwaves; instead the ground bulged and swept forward towards Shockwave much like a wave of water would do. It hit Shockwave directly throwing it back a couple yards. "Finish it with flamethrower!" Duke ordered, I took a deep breath a blew a stream of fire at Shockwave. But Harry recalled him before he got hit.  
  
Harry glared daggers at Duke and the rest of us before stomping off somewhere else. I relaxed just as Darkfire put an arm around my neck. "You were great out there!" she said smiling at me. I blushed, "Well I wasn't all that good...." I told her. She just rolled her eyes at me, "That's your problem your too modest about these things" she told me.  
  
"That was good but you still need more practice, i'll see you three in the morning bright and early" Duke said before walking away. "Yes oh mighty one, we live to serve you" Sandstorm said sarcasticlly giving Duke a bow as he walked away. Darkfire yawned and said, "Why don't we all go to bed for tonight? We could use the rest" she suggested. I nodded as she placed a hand on my shoulder and teleported us back to our 'room'. "Now I could get used to that" she told me before flopping down on one of the beds and falling asleep. I shook my head and sat stared out at the doors leading to the deck.  
  
How many kids like us have they taken? And why are they turning them into pokemorphs? I thought looking down at my hands. I shook my head and sat down on the edge of my bed. This just doesn't make any sense....I mean this is a lot bigger then anything they've done in the past I thought. Usually Team Rocket only stole pokemon from other trainers or tried to enhance the power of the pokemon they already had....but this? This didn't make any sense at all. I just shook my head and turned off the light. I would think more about it in the morning.  
  
8:30 AM the next morning.......  
  
Nightmare frowned as he entered the large 5 story building that his boss worked at. He snarled at the secretary before she could open her mouth. He pushed open the door and walked in. Giovanni the mastermind behind Team Rocket Nightmare thought looking at his boss, who was sitting in the middle of a large semi-circular table. In the other seats were members of Team Magma and Aqua. Maxie of Team Magma and Archie of Team Aqua he thought with a frown. And some of their lackeys he added bitterly. He did not like being summoned like a dog when ever Giovanni felt like giving him an asssignment. One day he will cower before me instead of the other way around he thought barely containing a growl. For now he would bide his time, play it safe, but soon everything would fit together perfectly.  
  
Giovanni looked up from his discussion with the others around the table and narrowed his eyes. Nightmare got down on one knee and bowed his head. "You could have worn something a little nicer then......that" Giovanni said refering to the black t-shirt and jeans he always wore, his shirt had a picture of a silver wolf on it. Nightmare growled, "You called me in here now get to the point old man" he snapped standing up and glaring at him through his fire red eyes. "You will address me as master is that understood?!" he bellowed standing up. Nightmare took a deep breath, "As you wish...master" he replied keeping the anger out of his voice; it wouldn't do him any good if he made Giovanni angry.  
  
"What have you learned by watching the 3 newcomers?" Giovanni asked him. He cocked his head to the side for a seconed before answering; with the other team members around he must chose his words carefully. "They are stronger then expected" he finally said. His boss nodded before tapping his fingers on the table; "Do I have anything to fear from them?" he asked. "You trust this pokemorphs opinion? He's just a Mightyena!" one of the Team Aqua members complained. "Yeah! which means he's 10 times smarter then you'll ever be!" one of the Magma's retorted.  
  
Nightmare made a mental note to look more into Team Magma. Giovanni then raised his hands and the others quieted down, then he turned his attention back to Nightmare, "Well what do you think?" he asked. "Although powerful they do not yet realize their true power, but like all pokemorphs using their powers comes almost naturally to them" Nightmare told him. Giovanni nodded in approval and motioned for him to go. "Keep observing them and keep me informned of anything that happens" he commanded. Nightmare nodded before bowing his head and walking out of the room.  
  
When he closed the door behind him he saw his friend Backdraft standing there. Backdraft was Blaziken pokemorph but the only thing even remotely human about him was his ability to talk and his 5 fingered hands. "So how was your visit with the high and mighty one?" he asked as they walked towards the elevator. Ngihtmare simply shook his head as they stepped in, "Pathetic humans....they make me sick, always thinking their in control of everything" he snarled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Backdraft frown. Although they were friends they had conflicting views about normal human beings. Nightmare viewed pokemorphs as superior beings, while Backdraft viewed humans as equals.  
  
"And don't give me the 'we're half human too' lecture" Nightmare said, shutting Backdraft's mouth before he could say anything to him. "I just don't know why your so opposed to the idea of humans being equal thats all" he said as they stepped off the elevator. They kept their thoughts to themselves until they got outside. "Your to soft Backdraft thats your problem" Nightmare told his friend. Backdraft didn't reply for a few minutes, "Sometimes I wonder about you" he mumbled before walking away. Whats that supposed to mean? Nightmare thought confused. He shook his head, Never mind him i've got work to do I have to keep and eye on those pokemorphs or Giovanni will have my head on a silver platter" he thought before walking off.  
  
Sandstorm yawned and stood up. After looking at the clock above the door he streached and stood up, he had fallen asleep on the floor because the bed wasn't strong enough to bear his weight and had snapped in the middle.Oh well.....better get something to eat before finding out what Duke want's of us he thought with a sigh as he walked over to the closet across from his now broken bed. He was thinner then a normal Aggron but bigger then most people. Well looks like they provide everything he thought looking at the clothes hanging there. After sorting through most of them he settled on blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white tiger on the front and a blue dragon on back. After taking a short shower and pulling on black biker gloves he walked out of his 'room' and into the hallway.  
  
He hesitated in front of Darkfire and Ray's room before moving on. They'll get up eventually he thought with a shrug. He took the stairs down and when he got outside he took a deep breath of freash air. There were pathways extending in all directions with trees all around. Sandstorm could just make out the top of the training arena through the trees. Well it looks like they don't trust us that much he thought looking over to his right and spotting a tall electrified fence. Turning around he almost bumped into Harry and Shockwave.  
  
"Watch where your going pokemorph" Harry said in disgust. Sandstorm narrowed his eyes and glared at him so fiercely Harry took a step back. Tell your buddy here to watch his mouth when he's talking to pokemorphs, after all.... Sandstorm rumbled addressing Shockwave. He glared at Harry again before walking past them, Not all pokemorphs are as kind as I am he finished. As Sandstorm walked towards the cafeteria building most pokemorphs and humans stepped out of his way. After all nothing was scarier or more dangerus then an angry Aggron. When he entered the building he ordered 3 large salads and 2 bowls full of fruits and berries as well. "Hey Sandstorm over here!" he looked over and saw Darkice,Tyrannus, and Switch- blade waving to him.  
  
After sitting down Switch-blade whistled and shook her head, "Now that is what I call hungry" she told him as she looked at all the food he had. Sandstorm just shrugged and began eating. "Fruits and veggies? For an Aggron?" Darkice asked raising and eyebrow. "Aggron only live by water rich with minerals, and that's where the best and healthiest plants grow" Tyrannus said finishing off some orange juice. "Whatever, anyway how was your first day here? You seem to be taking it rather well" Darkice asked him. Sandstorm hesitated a bit before answering. "It was easier then I thought it would be" he finally said, his eyes daring her to press the issue.  
  
She got the hint and dropped it, but Switch-blade didn't take the hint. "Are you sure about that?" she questioned, Sandstorm growled angrily, "I just don't have much waiting for me at home thats all" he replied his wild temper starting to rise. Darkice kicked her under the table but she still didn't take the hint. "What about your parents won't they be worried about you?" she prodded. Sandstorm let out a bone chilling hiss, "I don't feel like talking about it" he snarled his blue eyes flashing with barely controlled anger. By now others who were nearby moved a little farther away, not wanting to be caught in the middle if Sandstorm got really angry. Switch-blade took the hint this time when she saw that Darkice and Tyrannus were glaring at her as well, and she quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"Is it just me or am I sensing a bit of tension in the air?" a voice said from behind them. "Oh hi Ray what's up?" Sandstorm asked his attitude changing instantly. "Nothing much just got a lot of things on my mind" she replied sitting next to him. "Where's Darkfire?" he asked looking around. Ray nodded towards the door, "Still asleep" she said.  
  
Darkfire streached and sat up. After getting the kinks out of her neck she got out of bed and walked out to the 'balcony'. The peacefull scene helped to calm her nerves but she was still uneasy. What is Team Rocket planning to do with all of us? I just don't get it she thought frustrated. After all it couldn't be just for their own amusement, there had to be something else.... something she was missing.  
  
"If they wanted to a pokemorph could easily overpower a human being so why create a creature with the intellegence of a human but the superior senses and power of a pokemon?" she mumbled. But while a part of her recoiled at the idea of disobeying a human being the other part enjoyed the idea.And thats when it hit her, she smacked her head. Of course!! I get it now! Dispite superior intellegence and strength polemorphs are still loyal to humans!! she thought angry that she hadn't figured it out sooner. She now knew what Team Rocket was planning but could anything be done about it. I hope so....I sure hope so she thought before putting on some new clothes and teleporting out of the room so she could find Ray and Sandstorm.  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Sorry again about the long wait but if you want to know what Darkfire has figured out then you'll have to wait until the next chapter!!  
  
Shadow Dragon: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. New solutions,new problems, or new enemy...

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and neither do you.

" " talking

thinking

DragonMaster 3000: Like I said something always happens when I update..... --

Shadow Dragon: And because 'yours truly' lives in central Florida she just got slammed by 3 yes 3 Hurricanes!!!! In six weeks!!

DragonMaster 3000: While our house is standing and intact most people will have to wait up to 2 years for their home to be rebuilt. And thats provided another hurricane doesn't come through....

Shadow Dragon: Damage state-wide is estimated at 45 BILLION yes BILLION dollars.

DragonMaster 3000: So the passing of Charly, Frances, and Jeanne has left thousands homeless and distraught.

Shadow Dragon: So....yeah....not much to say after that....

DragonMaster 3000: Plus my uncle is in the hospital and a friend of mine has cancer so lot's of reviews would really help me out.

Shadow Dragon: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! And this chapter will introduce a new type of 'pokemorph' and don't worry he's not evil just scared and confused.

Chapter Six: New solutions,new problems, or new enemy's?

Giovanni sat in his office contemplating this new turn of events. He frowned as he thought about the 3 new pokemorphs, the Houndoom,Ninetails, and Aggron. _They are more powerful then the other pokemorphs are _he thought looking out of his office window. From it he could see the entire Team Rocket compound.

_Pokemorphs are usefull....but only as long as they can be controlled.....these 3 new pokemorphs are stronger then any other pokemorph we've created and they must be handled carefully_ he thought watching as Nightmare left the building. _And Nightmare...he is smart and cunning but very...stubborn and independent as well _he reflected with a sigh. Dark types had always been a tough type to control, they were very intellegent and didn't like being used very well. _And Duke the pokemorphs trainer he is strict on his pokemorphs but he has a soft heart as well....I must have Nightmare watch him carefully_ Giovanni thought before sitting down and calling in a 'special' pokemorph of his.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to face the Gyarados behind him. Dragonus, or Drago, wasn't really a pokemorph but a Duoshifter, a name Giovanni had given to a different type of creature. While pokemorphs were humans infused with pokemon DNA with Duoshifters it was the other way around, Dragonus was a Gyarados infused with human DNA.

At 6' 2'' with purple eyes and long dark blue hair, Dragonus looked just as human as anybody else. And his former trainer had beat him and tourtured him unmerciflly, which led him to be a timid Gyarados that would follow any order Giovanni gave him weather he liked it or not.

"Dragonus do you see these people?" Giovanni asked holding up a portrait of a husband, wife,son and daughter. He simply nodded before staring at the ground once more. "These people live in a town between Lilycove, Fortree, and Mauville city, a town named Sapphire Town; do you know were that's at?" he asked. Dragonus hesitated before answering, "Yes, I know where it is" he mumbled still looking down at the floor.

Giovanni grinned, "Good because this girl right here is now a pokemorph a Houndoom to be specific...and her family has been trying very hard to find her....and thats not good is it?" he asked as Drago shifted his feet uneasily. "No...it's not good" he whispered. "If they find us then all of my plans will be ruined, and I can't allow that to happen" Giovanni continued crossing his arms, "Make sure these people never interfere with my plans again" he snapped making Dragonus flinch. "Is that clear Dragonus?" he asked watching him carefully.

Dragonus nodded, "Transperently master" he said before leaving the room. Giovanni leaned back in his chair and smiled, soon everything would be complete, and he would rule everything once and for all.

Darkfire teleported the the cafeteria and searched around for Ray and Sandstorm. She saw them sitting at a table with Switch-blade, Darkice and Tyrannus. She ran over to them and quickly took a seat eager to tell them what she had just figured out. Sandstorm cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow before saying, "And what's your hurry? Is there another fire or something?" he asked her.

Darkfire took looked around before leaning closer to them and whispering, "I finally figured out what Team Rocket want's with all of us" she told them, she was so excited that she couldn't sit still. "Really? Isn't world domination a bit cliche by now?" Switch-blade asked her. Darkfire just shook her head, "Think about it guy's, we may have a lot of freedom but you can bet their keeping an eye on us somehow" she said looking around the room carefully.

Tyrannus nodded in aggrement, "Your right, i've seen the fence and i've also seen guards walking around...not that they would be able to do much against a pokemorph" he said. The others nodded, "Exactly! So how do you feel about attacking a normal human?" Darkfire asked them. Tyrannus nodded seeing where she was going; Switch-blade shrugged her shoulders, and Darkice frowned, "The thought makes me a bit uneasy, although another part of me would gladly rip them to shreds" Darkice said with a smirk.

Ray frowned at her, "No need to be morbid Darkice; but I think I see where your going with this" she said turning to Darkfire. Darkfire looked around once more before leaning forward. "Think about it, this entire compound was obviously built for the purpose of training pokemorphs right?" she told them as they all nodded. "The more we train the stronger we get and the more we grow accustomed to people telling us what to do and ordering us around" she continued lowering her voice just a bit. "If I wanted to I could teleport straight into a bank vault or tear the door off, or burn the place to ashes and no human could stop me" she reasoned shifting her gaze back and forth between them.

Tyrannus sighed in dimay, "And a because were smarter then normal, any pokemon they used wouldn't stand a chance against us, right?" he stated. They all nodded in agreement; then Switch-blade spoke up, ""But what about all of the so called 'trainers' around here?" she asked. Darkfire frowned, "Like Duke..." she mumbled, then shrugged. "I'm not sure; what do you think Sandstorm?" she asked. He closed his eyes for a moment before replying. "I think that they have no idea of what's going on here" here said waving his arm at everything around them. "Team Rocket is probably just using them like they use everybody else" he said sourly.

Tyrannus nodded "If you really think about it it makes sense, most of the teenagers here are most likely orphans,street kids, high school drop outs.....people with no family and no place to go" he said shaking his head. Ray looked down at the table sadly before saying, "I know what you mean....and as long as they don't ask to many questions their accepted and welcomed here" she mumbled.

Darkice hissed and slammed her claws down on the table, "How low will Team Rocket sink!!!!" she yelled attracting the attention of several pokemorphs; but a glare from Sandstorm and Tyrannus sent them back to what they were doing. Darkfire leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "But Team Rocket can't be doing this alone, their theives not scientists" she added. Nobody said anything for awhile, even the other pokemorphs around them seemed to grow quieter. Finally Switch-blade spoke up, "So what are we supposed to do? I mean knowing this what do we do now? Where do we go from here?" she asked directing her question at Darkfire. They all turned toward her and waited.

Darkfire hesitated knowing that they were waiting for her reply. She let out a deep breath and rubbed her horns nervously; Sandstorm spoke up, saving Darkfire just in time. "Well first let's go over everything we've found out, or at least think we know: 1. this place appears to be some sort of lab and training camp deep in the forest 2. the so called trainers seem to be unaware of whats going on here 3. because we're half pokemon we tend to shy away from the idea of attacking normal humans 4. Team Rocket must be working with somebody else on this, right?" he said counting them off on his fingers. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Switch-blade leaned forward with a frown, "That still doesn't explain what they're going to do with us" she grumbled her wings twitching angrily. Ray snorted and rolled her eyes, "If you used your head it would make perfect sense," Switch-blades blades flipped forward and her eyes blazed angrily. Darkfire snarled at them and they both settled down, "With our powers and 'loyalty to humans Team Rocket could easily take over everything, it wouldn't be that hard" she told them. Sandstorm nodded "My Iron Tail could easily destroy a building, if a powerfull pokemorph used earthquake or fissure then they would be able to topple an entire city in one blow" he said with a groan.

Darkice simply smirked "Well things just keep getting better and better don't they?" she said with a laugh. Ray glanced at her warily, "Your dangerous you know that?" Ray said sliding away from her. Darkice's grin just got bigger. Darkfire snapped her teeth to get everyone's attention. "We should get going; and instead of trying to resist the Trainers or Team Rocket or whoever you come across just listen to them and do what ever they tell you....brute force isn't going to get us out of here" she cautioned. Tyrannus grunted before standing up. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open, shall we meet back at the entrance to the building at 5:30 tonight?" he asked, and they all nodded. "I'll bring Nightvision with me as well" he said before leaving.

Darkice stood up and grumbled to herself as she walked away. Switch-blade gave Ray and evil look before walking away as well. Sandstorm sighed and looked over at his friend, "Well? what now oh fearless leader?" he asked putting his hands behind is head. She groaned banged her head on the table.

"I don't know! I was just telling you what I found out, I didn't expect people to start looking to me for answers" she snorted. She muttered something under her breath before turning back to him. "What do you think about all of this?" she asked him, "I mean I cried my eyes out the other night but you seem to be taking all of this in stride" she said examining him. Sandstorm simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Getting all upset and frustrated isn't going to get us out of here any faster, if you want something done you have to do it yourself" he said simply. Darkfire growled again and stood up, "Spoken like a true Aggron....well i'll see you later i'm going to find Duke and have a little 'talk' with him" she told him before walking away. Sandstorm sighed and pushed his food away. It's bad enough we're here in the first place...now we're some type of experiment aimed at taking over the world? That's more then a little tacky but what else would you expect from Team Rocket he thought with a moan. Some days were just cursed from the very begining.

Dragonus sighed as he walked out of the building. Another order,another mission, another family he had to 'dispose of'. He sat down beneath a tree and put his head in his hands. Why can't I just say no? Why can't I just leave and never go back? I could walk away and never have to deal with him agian... he thought lifting his head and looking up at the clouds. He could do all of that...but he never would. Soe Gyarados I am....I can't even say no to a human...any other Gyarados would have blasted him by now.. he thought with a smile. '_That's why he's using you_' a part of him said, because he did what ever he was told with out complaint.

Dragonus sighed and stood up heading for a crooked blackend tree stump. He slammed his hand against it twice and said the word 'Rakuen'. He heard gears grinding and machines creaking as the entire tree slid back to reveal a set of stairs. He went down the stairs as the tree slid back into place. At the bottom of the stairs was a door and a small panel. He punched in a few numbers and opened the door. Behind the door was a maze of hallways,hangers, and underground boat docks. He turned towards the left and after taking a few more turns came to a hanger full of jeeps, small planes and other things.

He flashed a badge at one of the guards and took a black jeep. He turned down a small tunnel and went up a ramp and out of a cave hidden behind some trees. He sighed and shook his head before heading towards Sapphire Town. '_You don't have to do this'_ a voice told him. But Dragonus knew that he would never get up enough courage to disobey his master Giovanni.

For now he had a job to do. Even it he didn't like it, he had to do it or face the consequences. He shudderd and turned onto a forest trail. One day things will be differnt....one day he thought sadly.

DragonMaster 3000: Things are going to start heating up now!!!!!!!

Shadow Dragon: And world somination isn't exactly what Team Rocket has in mind.....no they've got their eyes on something much bigger.

DragonMaster 3000: So please READ AND REVIEW REEVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
